


Tied

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Kink, Knotting, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, cursing, explicit - Freeform, omega!reader, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader is an Omega, but the genetics don't matter any more, seeing as Alphas have been extinct for decades. She goes to clean up the mess left behind from the boy's foray into TV land, only to find that Gabriel has much more of a pull than she expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

‘Always leaving it to me to clean up your messes.’ You shouted at Dean as he flipped you off and got in his car. It had been a long couple of days, searching for the Winchester boys at Bobby’s behest, and you hated dealing with them. Sam was fine, you genuinely like the younger of the two, but Dean…well, your personalities were similar and that made you clash in a big way. Of course, now they had their pet angel back, and they’d left the Archangel in the warehouse, they were on their way and it was left up to you to deal with a possibly pissed of Archangel and convince him not to smite the two hunters.

Even if you felt like doing a little smiting their way yourself.

With a sigh, you opened the door to the warehouse. You’d never met an Archangel before, and in the dim light of warehouse, it wasn’t hard to pick out the smouldering ring of holy fire that still held him fast.

'Okay, what, you’ve come back to crispy deep fry me? Get on with it.’ Gabriel sat in the middle of the circle, scowling at the doorway. You frowned, stepping forward into a patch of light so he could see you weren’t a Winchester. For one, you were about a foot too short. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. 'Sorry, with all the flannel, I assumed you were one of them. Sam does have girly hair.’

Oh, great. His reputation wasn’t mistaken. Cocky shit. You pulled out a knife, pacing over to the circle. 'If I let you out of here, are you going to go all avenging angel and go after them?’

Gabriel sighed, getting to his feet. 'No. No point. Someone would only bring them back to life. Dolts can’t see the forest for the trees.’

'You gonna start with all that “play your roles” shit? Cos I’ve had enough bitching from those boys to last a lifetime, and I can just leave you here in the holy fire. The water tank ran out, so you’ll be here a while.’

'No. No bitching. Promise.’ He held up his hand in a mock boy scout salute. You rolled your eyes and bent down, scraping away the hot remnants of the circle. Gabriel stepped out, nodding his head in thanks. 'So. You’re here to clean up the mess?’

'Just making sure we’re not gonna have another angel chasing us down.’ You replied, wiping your knife clean on your jeans. Looking up, your eyes met his and a jolt went through you. Heat pooled between your thighs and you swallowed, your mouth dry as the Sahara.

'You work with them?’

'On occasion.’ You rasped, then cleared your throat. 'Anyway, as long as you’re not going to, you know, smite or anything, I’m gonna be off.’

'Hey wait.’ His hand darted out, grasping your bare wrist and you froze, feeling heat sear through your veins at his touch. He dropped your wrist, eyes wide as he backed up. 'Whoa.’

'What the fuck was that?’ You asked, rubbing your wrist and staring at him. You could still feel his touch on your skin, and as he looked at you, the feeling only seemed to intensify.

'You have no clue, do you?’

'No clue about what? What the hell did you do to me?’

'I didn’t do anything!’ Gabriel said, holding his hands up. 'It’s biology. I can’t help it.’

You narrowed your eyes. 'What do you mean biology?’

'I’m an Alpha.’ He said, and silence fell between you.

A few seconds later you laughed. 'This is some kind of trick. There are barely any Alphas left. They’re practically extinct.’ You shook your head. 'And even if you were, you’re a friggin’ Angel. How could you be an Alpha?’

'I’ve had this vessel a long time, sweetcheeks.’ Gabriel dropped his hands to his sides and tilted his head. 'And Alphas were very much alive when this vessel was born. You’re an Omega. I can smell it on you.’

'And?’ You put your hands on your hips, staring him down. 'It means nothing any more. The genetics are almost dead. There are only Betas and Omegas. Alphas are gone.’

'And like I said, I’ve been around a long time.’ He stared right back at you and you scowled. You knew the history – Alphas were the dominant gene line and then something happened to wipe most of them out. Everyone seemed to carry either the Beta or Omega gene now, and no Omega went into heat. Evolution had changed the genetics, and there was no need for it without Alphas around. 'That’s why you’re reacting to me.’

You laughed. 'I’m not reacting to anything. I’m leaving.’ You turned your back, ignoring the fact that it was hard to pull away from his presence, and you stomped towards the door. 'Don’t go smiting anyone.’ You threw back at him, slamming the door behind you.

*****

The night air was humid in your motel room and you tossed and turned in your sheets, unable to get comfortable, no matter which way you laid. With a frustrated groan, you threw the duvet off entirely and looked over at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning, and you had a long drive back to Wichita in the morning. You did not fancy doing that whilst pumping yourself full of caffeine. For a few moments, you willed yourself to sleep, glaring at the clock on the nightstand.

Two a.m. stalked by and you gave up, rising from the bed and padding to the kitchenette. Grabbing a glass, you poured a drink of water from the sink tap and turned, lifting it to your mouth.

'Trouble sleeping?’

Gabriel’s voice made you jump and you dropped the glass with a screech, the water splashing over the floor as the glass smashed over the tiled floor.

'Fucking hell!’ You leant back against the sink, glaring at the archangel, who was grinning right back at you. 'What the hell do you think you’re doing here?’

'You couldn’t sleep, right?’ He asked, and you scowled.

'I don’t see how that’s any of your fucking business.’

'Wow, you’ve got a mouth on you.’ He pointed out, before clicking his fingers. The glass was reassembled, complete with cold water on the kitchen side and you looked at him in bewilderment. 'Don’t want you cutting your feet up now.’ He looked around. 'It’s really dingy in here. How about a nicer room?’

You shook your head. 'Just, get out of here will you?’

Gabriel grinned. 'There’s a really nice plaza over in Wichita. That’s where you’re heading tomorrow right?’ He held up his hands, clicking his fingers again and the room span. You grabbed your head, before looking up at him. The motel room you’d been in was gone, replaced by a suite with luxurious furniture and low lighting. Gabriel gestured to the bed. 'Maybe this bed will help you relax more?’

'Just take me back to where I was!’ You demanded. 'All of my things, my car -’

'Are all here with you. I saved you a drive.’ He seemed pleased with himself, but he was just pissing you off. 'And it’s all paid for. Five nights here. Plenty of time to dust that ghosty you’re going after.’

A long sigh escaped you as you turned away from him, pinching the bridge of your nose. 'What the hell is going on here?’ You heard him approach you. 'Why are you here? Why are you doing this?’

Gabriel chuckled. 'Well, the thing is…after you left me in that warehouse, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And it was really bugging me how you dismissed the whole Alpha slash Omega thing.’ He made a face, despite the fact that you had your back to him. 'And I know you felt it. I felt it too. Been in this vessel long enough that I know how it feels. Haven’t really been that close to anyone in…well, forever.’ He chuckled again and you rolled your eyes, turning back to face him.

Suddenly he was there, larger than life, almost touching you, and you couldn’t deny it. There was a heat practically sizzling between you, and it was manifesting physically in your belly, making your every nerve ache. 'I don’t feel anything.’ You lied, gritting your teeth. He smiled, lifting one hand to touch your cheek.

'You can’t lie to me. I can feel it. Omega’s don’t have heats any more, right?’ His thumb stroked your skin, and with every pass, it only stoked the fire inside you and you groaned, cursing yourself when the noise escaped your throat. 'Except what you’ve been feeling since I touched you – that’s heat, baby. Your instincts are telling you what I am. You’re an Omega. I’m an Alpha.’ He leant forward, his lips close to your ear. 'And you’re in heat for me.’

You snapped out of it, pushing him away, ignoring the almost real pain that doing so caused. 'I’m not in fucking heat for anyone. It’s July. It’s humid. And I’m probably just, you know, PMSing.’

Gabriel laughed, a rich thick sound that made your toes curl. 'Okay. Fine. I’ll leave you alone. See if that bed is any more comfortable. If it isn’t and you realise exactly what I’m saying is true, just yell. I’ll come.’ He waggled his eyebrows and disappeared without a sound, and you sagged, looking around. A hotel card was on the side and you checked it, seeing that you were indeed at the Plaza in Wichita. Feeling out of place in such a nice room would have made you leave, but you were dog tired and the bed did look _really_ comfy.

But he was wrong.

He had to be.

*****

Morning rolled around with no sleep, and you were feeling grumpy as hell. The cramps had started at around four, and hadn’t eased off, despite copious amounts of painkillers. Not that it mattered – you had a job to work, and very little time to do it. With a grimace, you dressed yourself and headed into town.

Six hours later and with little progress, you threw yourself back onto the comfortable hotel room bed and checked your phone. You had a text from Sam thanking you for taking care of Gabriel and three missed calls from Bobby. Making a mental note to call him later, you took some more painkillers before curling up on the bed without even undressing. You felt like crap, and nothing had eased the pain all day. Hopefully, you’d be able to get some sleep and feel much better after that.

'It’s not working, is it?’

Gabriel’s voice had your eyes snapping open, and you glared at the wall opposite you, feeling the bed dip under his weight.

'Boy, this is comfy. I love being right.’

'What do you want?’ You demanded, not bothering to roll over and face him.

'Oh, honey. Don’t be mad. I’m just trying to help.’

'Angel can heal right?’ You asked. 'Then heal me up so I can get this job done.’

'Can’t do that.’ He said, and you felt him lay back on the bed. With a grunt, you rolled over, staring at him. He was leaning up against the pillows, arms folded behind his head, his feet crossed over one another. At least he’d had the decency to take his shoes off. 'It’s not an injury. It’s biological. I already explained it to you.’

'And I still say you’re full of shit.’ You pushed up into a sitting position, feeling the cramps even worse as you did so. 'I’m just…having lady issues.’

'No, you’re having Omega issues. And you know there’s only one way to solve that.’

You gave a frustrated cry and stood up. 'Why the hell are you pushing this? The only way to stop anything like that is to mate with an Alpha. And that means tied. For life. No breaking it, right?’ He nodded. 'And you’re eager to rush into that, why?’

Gabriel shrugged. 'Seems like the right thing to do.’

'Now who’s full of shit?’ You said, scowling at him. 'Come on. Tell me exactly why you’re so keen on proving that you’re an Alpha and I’m an Omega.’

'Because the second I touched you,’ the archangel sat up, his words coming out angry before he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. 'Because the second I touched you, I felt it. Maybe I’m more in tune with it, but I _felt_ it. You’re mine.’

'What?’ You felt like you’d been kicked in the face.

'You’re my Omega. And it’s been a long time since I gave up on finding that.’ He was looking at you in earnest and you suddenly felt a little bit sick.

'Me? But I’m nobody. I’m just a hunter. There’s nothing special about me.’ Your voice had lowered almost to a whisper as you stared, and Gabriel stood up, frowning.

'Well, for one, that’s bullshit.’ He moved towards you, smiling gently. 'Everything about you is special. I know what you’ve done, you know. I know where you’ve been, how you’ve fought. How much you’ve lost. People walk past you, not realising that you’ve _saved_ _lives_. Thousands. You’ve defeated demons, angels.’ He took your hand, and you winced at the renewed heat running through you. 'You’re not just a hunter, Y/N. You’re so much more than that.’

Your eyes held his for a moment before you looked away, removing your hand from him. 'H-how can you say that?’

'Because it’s true. You can’t lie to me.’

'This can’t be real.’ You whispered. 'It can’t be. You’re a goddamn Archangel. Why the hell would the universe decide I’m yours?’

'Same way it decided that I’m yours too?’ He said, his hand reaching out. You moved away, doubling over as the cramps hit again, a cry of pain echoing from your mouth. 'I’m not leaving again, not even if you tell me to. Maybe there aren’t any Alphas left. Or maybe there aren’t enough. And maybe your instincts were repressed but now? Now they’re taking over. And if you don’t mate…this heat could kill you, Y/N.’

'Why do you care?’

'Because that’s my instinct.’ Gabriel’s hands slid around your waist, pulling you close to him. 'And I’m not gonna stand by and watch you suffer.’

'You don’t even know me. And I don’t know you.’

'What does that matter?’ He asked, a little confused.

'I’m not gonna fall into bed with someone I don’t know.’ You replied, leaning against him despite your words. 'I’m not – ugh – I’m not that sort of girl.’

Gabriel grinned. 'I’ll make it worth your while.’ You laughed, then groaned in pain.

'You sure know how to chat a girl up.’

'Look, all I know is there is something here. Something tying us together. You can feel it, can’t you?’ You nodded, and he seemed satisfied with that. 'Just let me help. If you feel differently after…then I’ll leave.’

Looking up, you considered him. He was being open and honest with you, his face showed it all. His fingers slid over your skin, soothing some of the ache, but right now you wanted to be closer to him. Every nerve in your body was vibrating towards him and it felt so good for him just to touch you. Without thinking on it any further, you leant forward, pressing your lips to his tenderly. He seemed shocked by the action, but recovered in milliseconds and kissed you back, his hands holding you firm against him. When the kiss broke, you looked slightly bewildered by your own actions, and then smiled.

'I can feel it.’ You whispered and Gabriel smiled, kissing you again. His hands pushed your shirt from your shoulders, exposing more of your skin to his touch. Everywhere he made contact with you, it felt like flames were erupting on your skin, and you pulled at his clothing, wanting there to be nothing between you.

Gabriel seemed as impatient as you and pulled away, grinned. 'There’s a quicker way to do this.’ He clicked his fingers, and you were both naked. The sudden chill made you shiver, and in seconds his arms were around you, holding you close, your bare skin pressed against his. His hardness was between you and you gasped at the feel of it, before allowing him to capture your mouth in a kiss again. Slowly, you pushed him backwards towards the bed, still kissing, not willing to part with him, his touch turning the pain in your body into arousal. As he turned you, lowering you to the mattress, you groaned, feeling another wave of cramps pass through you. 'Sssh.’ He whispered, kissing your stomach tenderly, before moving to lay next to you on the bed. His hands wandered over your breasts, tweeking a hard nipple before gliding over your stomach towards your aching pussy. 'Hold still baby, I’ll make it better.’ You nodded, gasping as his fingers connected with your soaked slit, easing two digits inside you. He moaned at the wetness he found there, teasing you gently.

'Unnnh…’ You held onto him as he sought your depths, curling his fingers around and scissoring them. Your body shook as he coaxed the reactions from you, and with a cry, you tumbled down around him, your walls grasping at his fingers tightly. He swore softly under his breath and withdrew his fingers, glistening with your juices. With a grin he licked them clean, looking at you while he did so.

'Sorry, I’ve got a sweet tooth.’ You slapped him lightly, only to moan when his mouth closed around your nipple as he moved to kneel between your thighs. 'I can’t wait any more, sweet heart. I need you as much as you need me.’ You nodded, biting your lip as he pressed the head of his cock against your entrance. 'Tell me if you need me to stop.’

Slowly, he pushed against you, your tightness offering some resistance as he entered you. Your hands held the sheets so tightly that your knuckles were white, but Gabriel was gentle and as slow as he could be. You didn’t protest; the way he was stretching you was delicious and sending tendrils of pleasure coursing through your entire body. After a few moments, he pulled back a little, then thrust into you again, and this time he buried himself to the hilt. Both of you cried out in completion, and he held his position for a few moments, leaning with his elbows at your sides, kissing you softly. You could feel him twitching impatiently inside you, and you moved your hips in response, eliciting a grunt from him as he copied the action. Keeping a steady rhythm, he moved against you, and held you close as he did so, peppering your skin with kisses, and swallowing down the moans you offered him.

'You’re so tight.’ He whispered, nipping at your collar bone. 'So perfect.’

You wanted to reply that you weren’t, that you were far from perfect, but at that moment, his cock hit your g-spot and you exploded, cumming hard and Gabriel’s eyes rolled back as your cunt tightened further around him. As you rode out the orgasm, your hips bucked up towards him, and he took the hit, increasing the pace and pressure. Before long, he was pounding you into the mattress, his arms wrapped around you and holding you as close as he could, kissing you breathless as he fucked you. Pleasure washed over you again and again and you screamed his name.

It didn’t take long for his cock to swell and his movements became more restricted. He grunted and groaned, your name a whisper on his lips as he held on to you tightly, pumping warm cum into your pussy. You held onto him just a tightly, and before long you were both spent and panting, a tangled mess of limbs on the posh hotel bed.

He rolled to the side, his knot firmly lodged inside you for at least the next hour. You weren’t sure exactly what would happen next, but you knew he’d be true to his word. If you wanted him to leave, then he would. Problem was…you didn’t want him to leave.

'So.’ You whispered, tucking your head under his chin, enjoying the feel of being so intimately joined with him. 'You’re my Alpha.’

'Looks like it.’ Gabriel replied. 'Can I take that as you don’t want me to go?’

'No.’ You replied, burrowing closer to him. 'I really don’t.’


End file.
